


Side of the Road

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cussing, Drabble, M/M, Smut, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jiyong has car trouble on the side of the road. This was my first smutty GTopOriginally posted on AFF on 12/23/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/880414/side-of-the-road-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Side of the Road

“Stupid car,” Jiyong mutters, giving it a little kick. He's pulled over on the side of the road, trying to change out his blinker, but the how-to video won't load on his phone way out here... wherever he is.

 

 

A truck flies past him, then pulls over to the shoulder. Jiyong shields his eyes and sees the driver get out. He's tall, in a white tank with equally white spiked hair. Jiyong swallows when the guy reaches his car.

“What seems to be the trouble?” a deep voice rumbles.

“Blinker. I'm having a hard time changing it. I have a spare bulb,” which Jiyong pulls from his back pocket, “but I can't figure out how to switch out the old one.”

“Well, luckily for you, I'm a mechanic,” the guy says, holding out a hand for the bulb. Jiyong hands it over, and quick work is done.

 

 

The mechanic has finished and is smiling at Jiyong. Sweat pours off both of them in the sweltering heat.

Jiyong just rolls his eyes. “You've seen way too many pornos if you think I'm going to blow you just for fixing a small bulb in my car.”

The other man shrugs. “I could just blow you.”

 

 

 

“Oh fuck,” Jiyong moans, leaning back against the steering wheel. He's sitting on the mechanic's cock, fucking him into oblivion in the cab of his truck. “Jesus, your cock is so thick, oh god.”

“Your hips are exquisite,” the man pants, closing his eyes.

Jiyong rotates his hips and pulls a groan from the man under him. “So good,” he whimpers as the man moves faster.

“I'm gonna come,” the mechanic leans forward and latches onto Jiyong's collarbone, growling his release.

 

The sound of the mechanic's release, the pain in his collar from teeth, and the hot liquid in his ass causes Jiyong's own orgasm, and his head falls back while everything goes white.

 

 

 

 

A soft voice is pulling him back from the edge of unconsciousness.

“Jiyong,” the voice says softly. “Jiyong.”

Jiyong lifts his head and opens his eyes lazily. The mechanic is smiling softly, looking at Jiyong as if he's his whole world.

Jiyong rolls his eyes yet again at his husband. “You and your roleplaying.”

 


End file.
